If Only You Knew
by moop7
Summary: Sango is stuck pining over Miroku as he continues his flirtatious ways, seemingly oblivious to Sango's feelings. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is the first fanfic that I've written in ages and also my first try at a Sango/Miroku fic. The chapters are a bit short but I can assure you that they –will- get longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------

Chapter One

I watched as he got out of his car. The sun reflected off of his ebony locks giving the illusion of a halo around his head. He's perfect. Too perfect for me. I see him approach a set of attractive twins as they walk up to the school building. I bet he's asking them the inevitable question…it's a wonder he still finds a girl in the school that he hasn't asked yet. And as predicted they both deliver a blow to either side of his head, clearly pissed off.

I chuckle to myself. When will he ever learn? I remember when he asked me that same thing two years ago. Naturally I did the only thing I could think of at the time, and as a result he was in the nurse's office all day. Who asks a complete stranger to have their children on the first day of school? Anyway, I sense that my presence is needed to help him into the building. I wonder how he sustains all those injuries.

"Well I see you refuse to learn your lesson, Miroku."

"Ah Sango, what a lovely sight to befall a disabled man such as myself. It's as if an angel has descended from the heavens to my aide."

He has no idea how much his words affect me. Sure he's only being his usual flirtatious self, but I can't help but feel a little flattered every time he addresses me in such a way. If only he meant his words…

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry up and get to class. We both know how pissed Kagome and Inuyasha will be if we make them late again."

"But surely they would understand if our delay was caused by our clear mutual lust," he said with his violet eyes twinkling.

Surely he can see the way my breathing had become slightly labored due to the content of his words. Does he have any idea of what he does to me? I just stared into his dark eyes wondering whether it would be wrong for me to kiss him right then and there…wondering what he would do. Would he wrap his strong arms around me and return the kiss with as much love as I would put into it? Or would he back away in disgust and never acknowledge me again?

I never got the chance to know the answer because no sooner had my mind started traveling into these familiar woods had he made a quick recovery and was heading into the school building. I sigh. Well at least I have school to look forward to. But then again it's a pretty dull school. The usual catfights between cheerleaders over which jock belongs to them is almost a guarantee every week. Not that the jocks can say much for themselves seeing as how they're better off watching grass grow to gain an education.

It's just that I wish that there was something more for me to focus on, other than the one man that I will never have. As I was walking up the steps into the building, I noticed a sign was posted on the bulletin board outside of the door. I take a closer look and see that it's a notice to those who would like to try out for the track team. Well this is interesting…I've always been a great runner according to my classmates but I'd never actually given thought to running track. Maybe this is just the distraction I need to take my mind off of school and my lovelife. Or lack thereof.

------------------------------

A/N: So that was chapter one! Tell me what you think so far, any sort of criticism is greatly appreciated. Just as a side note, Inuyasha and Kagome may bea bit OOC since they're not the main characters in the story. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. And I'm not making the entire story in Sango's POV. That's just how I ended up writing the first chapter. So…yeah. D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! I have returned with yet another chapter for your reading pleasure! I'm going to try to update as quickly as possible but things are getting really busy for me at the moment so I'm not exactly sure how I'll write/update on a regular basis. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Inuyahsa belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------

Sango was going to drop kick whoever thought it was a good idea to make the simple task of running into a competitive sport. If she could even lift her legs. It was only the fourth day of practice and she felt like it was time for the end of season championship. Coach Ironman (as he was nicknamed) decided that Sango's height could be a huge asset to the team. So he sent her to high jump, long jump and pole vault. And Sango plotted all the different ways she could kill him slowly and painfully as she sat on her couch with ice packs on her thighs and a pillow on her stomach.

"I understand why my legs feel as though they've been bludgeoned with a sledge hammer, but I never thought that my abs would ache so much," she thought while flipping through her massive history textbook.

As she tried to locate the text to answer the impossible amount of questions she'd been assigned, the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling the International House of Pancakes, where you come hungry and leave happy. How may I help you?"

"Sango it's me, Kagome. Why can't you ever answer the phone like a normal person?"

"It feeds my warped sense of humor. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Aside from practice, I don't really have anything set up. What's going on?" Sango asked warily. She could practically feel the heavily restrained excitement radiating from Kagome through the phone and immediately regretted telling her best friend of her availability. There was a party.

"Oh that's great, now you can come with us to Kagura's party! Everyone is going to be there."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, darling, I will tell you the same thing that I've been telling you for three years; I don't do parties. More specifically, high school parties, where it's just an excuse for a mob of horny teens to get drunk and use the nearest body as a humping post."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's opinion of a party. Sango didn't know what she was missing. Sure, she was right about the drunken horniness but that didn't mean she had to be either of those to have fun. It was more of an opportunity to hang out with friends, and there was certainly nothing wrong with that.

"Oh Sango, my love, how I pity thee for thinking ill of that which you have yet to experience. Ah, but speaking of horny teens, Miroku is going to be there," Kagome smirked to herself. She knew that Sango would go since the love of her life would be there.

"Oh course he'll be there. The best way for him to thoroughly molest the oblivious freshman girls is to gain their dubious consent under the influence." Sango knew that this was going to be Miroku's main focus.

'But if I go to the party would there be a chance to finally get him to myself? Nah! Why would he want to hang around me all night when there are so many other new prospects? I don't even know how to dance.' Okay, so that wasn't true, but no one needed to know that.

"Oh don't pretend as though you don't want him," Kagome teased. "I've seen the way you practically drool over him,"

"I do no such thing! And I'll have you know that I only want him to cease in his lecherous behavior."

"So that he can propose to you," came Kagome's matter-of-fact reply.

"Yes, so that he can- KAGOME!!"

"Sango, screeching over the phone is quite unbecoming. So I'll pick you up on Friday at 8pm."

"Wait, what?! I haven't even agreed to go!" The only response Sango got was a dial tone.

"Damn her!" Was the shout that echoed through the empty house. "Well I might as well go. Hm…what am I going to wear?"

-------------------------------------

"Oh come on Miroku, what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha was beyond irritated by this point. "Just ask her and be done with it?"

"I've told you over and over again, Inuyasha; I'm waiting for the right situation. The right setting. The right time." Miroku was just as frustrated himself. Inuyasha couldn't seem to understand that one cannot simply grab a girl and say 'you and I are going on a date' without giving her a say in the matter.

There is an art to wooing a woman and getting her to appreciate a romantic guy such as himself. It all started with timing.

"And before you know it, you'll have run out of time. A girl like Sango doesn't stay on the market forever, you know. If it weren't for the fact that I already have Kagome, I'd have made her my girlfriend ages ago."

"I highly doubt that she would appreciate the demand of a first date without actually telling you whether she agrees to it or not," Miroku stated dryly.

"It wasn't a demand when I asked Kagome. It was merely a statement that she just happened to agree with. Quite enthusiastically if I might add. So don't try to knock my methods when they just so happened to bring me the queen of my empire."

"Be that as it may, it still won't help to bring me mine. Sango is like a night blooming Jasmine flower. Too long has she gone in the sunlight, closed up and forced to hide her beauty from the world. But I am her moon and I plan to help her to blossom into the most beautiful creature that nature has seen."

Inuaysha nearly retched as his best friend took on that far away dreamy expression. He sighed at the lovesick youth before him.

"Well if you're really that eager to be her moon or whatever, then tell her at Kagura's party on Friday. She's bound to be there if Kagome has anything to say about it."

"Hm…I' hadn't thought of that (snort of course you didn't). Well if that's the case, then this Friday night, Sango will be the mother of my children at last!" Anything else that included Miroku's triumphant fist pump or his ramblings was quickly put to a stop as he was soon sprawled across the floor, unconscious. The likely suspect whistled as he made his way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoa, ok so I know it's been a while so I won't delay your reading any further.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Chapter 3 

Normally Friday was a day to rejoice. It was the end of another week during which teachers have succeeded in driving their student into the ground. It was a chance for the students of Shikon High School to plan their weekends, starting with Friday night. This Friday in particular was the only thing on anyone's mind. Kagura's parties were legendary around the school. Eager freshmen eavesdropped on the upperclassmen's accounts of previous parties and excited seniors discussed what to bring, what to wear and who will and won't be there. All of them except for one.

Sango was sitting in the library at her favorite table, perusing an ancient looking textbook on Feudal Japan. She was so engrossed in the text that she failed to notice that a shadow had fallen over her table. Only when she was forced to get up and retrieve a magnifying glass to read a particularly small insert of text did she notice that she was not alone.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Sango was genuinely perplexed as to why Miroku would be in the library. Sango checked her watch. Fourth period was just about over which meant that the freshmen P.E. period was ending. This was usually a prime opportunity for Miroku to get physically abused by the freshman girls as they made their way to the locker room. So why was he here?

"My dear Sango, how it hurts me to see that you are so shocked at my decision to come to the library. Is it not a room in which one can enrich oneself? I am merely here for just that purpose. I was just on my way to the History of Fine Arts section when your devastating beauty stopped me in my tracks.

Sango fought down the blush that was threatening to overtake her cheeks in favor of glaring at the boy before her. His expression of mock hurt only served to annoy her further. There was only one reason that he would dare venture into the library, although his excuse about going into the History of Fine Arts section was entirely likely. But it stopped there since Sango knew for a fact that Miroku, being the art addict that he is, has every single volume of the books in that section as well as their revised editions. There's a girl somewhere in the library, most likely somewhere in that very section. Sango sighed and looked around.

'So that's her,' she thought as she spotted a girl strolling though the aisle a little ways away. She vaguely remembered her name being Ayame. She'd seen her around the track watching Kouga, her boyfriend, practice pole vaulting. When she wasn't hanging around the track, she was instructing the younger students in her afternoon Judo class.

'He should have fun with that one,' Sango smirked as she turned back to Miroku. "Well, don't let me keep you from your, uh, books."

"You've always understood my need to further expand my horizons,' Miroku said with a smile.

Sango sighed. 'I seem to be doing a lot of that lately,' she thought as she turned back to her book. 'Maybe I should've warned him about Ayame…'

Sango soon learned that she had no need to do so as she heard a particularly loud thud followed by a very pissed looking girl storming out of the library.

'Looks like it's time for damage control.' Sango made her way into the aisle that Miroku had disappeared into and had an extremely hard time controlling her laughter as she took in the sight below her.

There lay Miroku, unconscious and partially buried under a set of tomes almost as think as they are wide. Sango took a moment to fully appreciate Miroku's appearance as he was dead to the world on the floor. Aside from the rapidly purpling bruise on his temple, he made a truly beautiful sight. His closed eyes gave him such a peaceful look as they lay on his cheeks ever so delicately.

"Damn you and your good looks you perv. Now up you go." Lifting Miroku was no easy feat but Sango has had much practice so she was able to hoist him onto his feet, still completely knocked out, in one fluid motion.

Unbeknownst to Sango, Miroku was gaining consciousness and becoming quite aware of his surroundings. Including the fact that Sango's body was now pressed –quite nicely- into his.

Miroku struggled to keep himself and his hands in check as Sango dragged him to an unknown destination. However, he failed miserably and gave in to the oh-so-powerful temptation of groping Sango's rear. Once again he was on the floor and on his back staring up at the person for his current position.

"You ass! You could have told me that you were fine instead of having me lug you around," Sango barely managed to keep her voice down to a strained whisper so she wouldn't get kicked out of the library.

"Ah Sango you are mistaken. I am not an ass, but I do, however, appreciate yours. Can you really fault me for that? I was simply enjoying the fact that you care enough for me that you wouldn't leave me on the ground. Although I can't complain now that I am down here since it allows me to appreciate you in a whole new way." Miroku didn't bother to hide his leer as he took in the way Sango's long legs led up to her hips which tapered into her waist and blossomed into her ample bosom.

As he was admiring Sango from his vantage point, he failed to notice the faint twitch in her left eyebrow.

-THUMP-

"When will he ever learn?" Sango gathered all of her books, save for the one she dropped on Miroku's head, and left the library to study elsewhere.

* * *

Lunch seemed noisier than usual due to everyone's excited chatter about the upcoming party. 

"I heard Naraku is going to be there too!"

"No way! Isn't he Kagura's older brother? I heard that those two got into all kinds of trouble when he was still here. And now he's like, the most famous, youngest, hottest heartthrob ever! He's like, god in the business world! Are you sure he'll be there?"

"Oh come on, he's like way out of our league. Why would he want to come to a high school party when he's got access to all the all of the A-list parties around the world!"

"That may be true but you know that he always makes an appearance at his baby sister's annual all-school bash. It's bound to be huge if he's there. I wonder if he's as hot in person as he in the centerfolds…"

Sango shook her head as she passed by the group of twittering girls. She couldn't fathom how anyone could possibly find Naraku attractive. Sure, he was the youngest multimillionaire, at the age of twenty-two, but money didn't make the man. Sango remembered when Naraku still attended Shikon High, two years ago, and how he always seemed to have a creepy aura about him.

Sango shivered as she recalled his presence in the school. 'As long as he's not there, I suppose it won't be too bad…maybe I can get out of going.'

All thoughts of not attending the party were forcefully removed from Sango's head as her arm was suddenly grabbed and used to drag her into a seat.

"Whoa, what's the rush? I just got here!"

"Yes, I know that, but by the way you were spacing out I had to make sure you sat next to me. We have much to discuss as you must know." Kagome was madly sorting through what looked like polaroids of several outfits that Sango has worn over the years.

"What are those for? Are you putting together a scrapbook of some kind that I don't know about?" Sango looked on, mildly interested, as she munched on her ham sandwich.

"These," Kagome said, while brandishing a few recent pictures, "are for us to help figure out what you're going to wear tonight. Now I've taken the liberty of gathering all of the pictures that I have of you from the past few years and narrowing each outfit worn in each picture down to the ones that I think look best on you. I've also noticed—"

"Kagome, give the girl time to breathe! Jeez, don't you think that she might want to pick out her clothes herself?" Inuyasha took pity on the horrified look that Sango was shooting Kagome's way at the prospect of analyzing each and every article of clothing she had to figure out what she would wear for only a few hours.

"But Inuyasha, this is an important night for Sango! She never agrees to go to any of the many social gatherings held by the elite of our school and now that she finally has, I simply want to make sure that she looks her best on this monumental occasion. And besides, it's so much fun to get dressed up! Don't you agree?" Kagome turned to Sango who was determinedly staying out of the conversation by hiding her face in yet another textbook.

"I agree with Inuyasha," Miroku's voice floated into the conversation as he seemingly appeared from nowhere, taking a seat right next to Sango. "I think that you should let her choose to wear whatever she wants. There will be no complaints from me since I think you look stunning in whatever you choose to adorn your heavenly body with," he said as he winked at Sango.

"Oh hush, don't try to flatter me with your lame come-ons. I still remember what you did earlier today, and to tell the truth I'd hoped you'd still be unconscious. However, we can't all get what we want." Sango turned to Kagome. "With that being said, I assume that whether I say yes or no, you'll still show up at my house later today to find something for me to wear." Kagome only smiled innocently as she went back to arranging the pictures.

"What time should I expect you over?"

"I'd say around 5ish."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Sango gathered her things as she wondered what exactly she was getting herself into.

* * *

A/N: Alright! So that was a long one to make up for my sudden disappearance. Review please! 

-gasm


End file.
